


Espoirs et avenirs à l'horizon

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Treason
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Depuis l'arrivée de Thomas dans sa vie, tout change pour Newt. Il retrouve la joie de vivre et un nouveau sens à son existence. Cependant, tout ne se fera pas sans quelques sacrifices. Jusqu'où sera-t-il prêt à suivre Thomas afin de retrouver et garder sa liberté ?
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait une semaine que Thomas était arrivé au Bloc et avait retrouvé son prénom. Le Labyrinthe l'intriguait toujours autant malgré les avertissements d'Alby.

Ce jour-là, il aide Chuck à ramasser du bois afin de faire un feu pour la veillée nocturne de ce soir. Son regard se porte à nouveau sur les vastes murs de cette prison de pierre. Instinctivement, il pose au sol le tas de bois qu'il tient dans ses bras et avance d'un pas lent vers l'entrée.

Chuck le remarque et peste, tout en le suivant.

« Thomas, nous ne devons pas nous en approcher. Tu connais la règle ? Si tu n'es pas un Coureur, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer., lui rappelle-t-il.

— Je sais bien, Chuck. Je veux juste regarder plus en détail. »

Thomas s'approche dangereusement de l'entrée du dédale mais Gally arrive et le repousse violemment au sol.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?, s'énerve-t-il.

— Je …

— Pas besoin d'être toujours violent, Gally. Comment veux-tu te faire respecter ?, demande Newt en arrivant.

— Très bien. La prochaine fois, je le laisserai s'aventurer comme bon lui semble. Ce sera un nouveau nom à rayer de la liste ! », s'exclame-t-il.

Il s'éloigne alors que les deux Coureurs du jour en sortent. Les portes se referment quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard surpris de Thomas.

« Evite de jouer les têtes brûlées. Personne ne survit à une nuit dans le Labyrinthe., dit Newt avant de retourner à ses occupations.

— Il a raison, tu sais ? C'est comme ça que nous avons perdus certains de nos camarades.

— Il y a quoi dans …

— Je ne sais pas. Seuls les Coureurs le savent et je ne pense pas qu'ils te répondront. Allez, viens. Nous avons un travail à terminer. » répond Chuck.

La journée se termine et Thomas reste à l'écart, ne s'étant pas encore intégré au reste du groupe. Newt le rejoint, tenant un verre dans sa main.

« Encore sous le choc de la violence de Gally ?

— Non.

— Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment te sortir l'idée d'explorer le Labyrinthe sans être Coureur.

— Je ne compte pas rester ici indéfiniment. Je … Je ne me sens pas à ma place en plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un parasite dans votre communauté.

— Tu es arrivé il y a deux semaines. C'est normal de te sentir écarté du groupe. Mais avec le temps, tu verras. Tu trouveras ta place. »

Newt boit une gorgée et Thomas soupire, contemplant les murs de pierres.

« Ce n'est pas demain que nous sortirons d'ici. Cela fait 3 ans que nous cherchons une sortie mais toujours rien. Je finis par croire que nous sommes condamnés à rester ici pour l'éternité.

— Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les Coureurs qui étaient au courant pour les informations sur le Labyrinthe.

— C'est vrai. Mais Minho, qui est Coureur, est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a raconté quelques trucs.

— Comme ce qui se trouve dans le Labyrinthe ?

— Par exemple. Mais, changeons de sujet. A part ton prénom, tu t'es rappelé autre chose depuis ?

— Non, enfin, c'est assez flou et pour être franc, je ne comprends pas tout.

— Cela devrait devenir plus clair avec le temps. »

Newt boit une nouvelle gorgée. Thomas soupire.

« Parfois, la nuit, je me vois dans un laboratoire.

— Un laboratoire ?

— Je ne saurais pas exactement te dire les détails. C'est vraiment décousu.

— Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Alby te l'a dit non ? Tes souvenirs reviendront dans quelques jours ou semaines. Cela dépend des personnes. »

Gally s'approche d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas te joindre aux festivités, Newt.

— Certes, mais ce n'est pas mon genre non plus de laisser le nouveau venu seul dans son coin., réplique-t-il.

— C'est Alby qui gère ça je te signale. »

Newt émet un léger soupir et se lève.

« Ne reste pas longtemps seul dans ton coin, Thomas. Sinon, en effet, tu seras constamment isolé de la communauté. », lui dit-il.

Il s'éloigne en compagnie de Gally, qui ne semble pas apprécier la présence de Thomas. Ce dernier observe longuement les murs du labyrinthe avant de se lever et rejoindre les autres. Il circule parmi les gens qui le regardent à peine. Il soupire, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers le dédale.

« Intrigué ?, demande une voix.

— Assez …

— Rassure-toi, tu n'es ni la premier ni le seul. Mais vu ton entrée spectaculaire, tu peux oublier de devenir Coureur un jour. »

Thomas regarde son principal interlocuteur.

« Je m'appelle Minho. Je suis sans doute celui qui connait le mieux ce fichu dédale. Newt a dû te le dire : cela fait 3 ans que nous cherchons une sortie. Crois-moi, tu es bien mieux ici à l'intérieur du Bloc.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie ici …

— Tu n'es pas le seul. Nous voulons tous partir d'ici. Mais, pour cela, il faut une sortie. Ce que nous n'avons pas.

— Hé le nouveau ! Viens par ici montrer ce que tu vaux !, lui lance Gally.

— Et après tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne veut se ranger de ton côté …, dit Newt à voix basse.

— C'est vraiment nécessaire ?, demande Minho en soupirant légèrement.

— Je veux voir si c'est une chiffe molle ou s'il vaut la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui. »

Thomas s'avance vers Gally et ils se battent pendant plusieurs minutes. Alby vient interrompre le combat, le jugeant infantile et inutile.

« Il fait partie des nôtres, Gally. Et, à ce titre, tu n'as aucun droit de le frapper juste pour qu'il te montre sa vraie valeur. C'est contre nos règles.

— Désolé, Alby. En même temps, je pense qu'il ne doit pas valoir grand-chose vu comment il s'est écroulé dès son arrivée. »

Des rires retentissent et Thomas soupire, s'éloignant.

« Bien joué, Gally. C'est sûr que cela va l'aider niveau intégration., déclare Newt en croisant les bras.

— Qui t'a dit que je voulais qu'il s'intègre à la communauté ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas n'est toujours pas intégré à la communauté des Blocards. Pourtant, il semblerait que Newt le considère comme l'un des leurs.

Thomas marche dans la vaste étendue du bloc. Son regard est constamment attiré par les murs de pierres.

La soirée de la veille s'est plutôt mal terminée. Gally a tout simplement refusé sa présence, le considérant inutile au sein de la communauté.

Les portes du dédale s'ouvrent. Minho ainsi qu'un autre Coureur s'élancent à l'intérieur sous les encouragements des autres. Il soupire et s'approche lentement de l'entrée. Le groupe se disperse, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

Profitant que personne ne le surveille ou le regarde, Thomas s'engouffre dans le Labyrinthe, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il entend des éclats de voix retentir de toutes parts.

_Ce sont sûrement les Coureurs …_

Il avance, regardant autour de lui le moindre recoin, le moindre passage. Il se cache lorsqu'il aperçoit Minho arriver en sa direction.

« Nous sommes déjà passé par là hier, non ?, demande son coéquipier.

— Oui mais ce mur n'était pas là. Bon sang, les passages ont encore changé ! »

Ils s'éloignent en courant. Thomas sort de sa cachette et voit une créature étrange arriver lentement vers lui. Il recule doucement avant de se mettre à courir et se planquer derrière un pan de mur.

A l'intérieur du bloc, Chuck est surpris de ne pas trouver Thomas.

« Newt ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? J'ai loupé une étape ?

— Gally a encore fait des siennes pour ne pas changer. Il a un peu rabaissé Thomas mais rien de bien important.

— Justement, où il est ?

— Comment ça où il est ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non. Je pensais que tu savais où …

— Gally ! Tu aurais vu Thomas ?, interpelle-t-il.

— Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des nouveaux.

— Bon sang, ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Newt questionne ses camarades, tentant d'avoir la moindre information. Chuck regarde alors le Labyrinthe avec appréhension.

_Non, il n'aurait pas osé …_

« Newt …

— Quoi ?

— Je me disais … Quand tu dis que Gally a rabaissé Thomas … C'était à quel point ?

— Bah, tu le connais, non ? Inutile et … Chuck, tu penses que …

— J'en ai bien peur …

— Espérons qu'il fera preuve de bon sens et qu'il se joindra à Minho. »

Newt part alerter Alby sur leur supposition et ce dernier soupire en fermant les yeux.

Le soir arrive et Minho ressort du dédale en compagnie de son coéquipier.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Thomas par hasard ?, lui demande Newt.

— J'étais dans ce Labyrinthe de malheur. Pourquoi je l'aurais vu ?

— On pense qu'il y est entré ce matin à cause des événements d'hier soir …, annonce Alby, en croisant les bras.

— Comment ? »

Minho se retourne et voit avec les autres les portes du dédale se refermer. Newt soupire en fermant les yeux. Il s'éloigne et tape l'épaule de Gally au passage.

« Tu es débarrassé de lui. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas dans ce sens ! Quel idiot …

— L'idiot dans l'histoire c'est toi. »

Thomas revient sur ses pas et voit que l'entrée s'est refermée. Il soupire et le stress monte en lui. Serait-ce sa dernière nuit ?

Il reste au maximum planqué mais les murs du Labyrinthe bougent et changent de place. Il est contraint à courir pour rester en vie et éviter de se faire attaquer par ces créatures immondes. Il parvient à se faufiler entre deux murs se refermant l'un contre l'autre, écrasant la créature derrière lui.

La nuit passe et les portes du Labyrinthe se rouvrent. Minho s'y précipite en appelant d'une voix forte Thomas, même s'il sait que personne ne survit à une nuit dans un tel endroit.

« Thomas ! C'est Minho. »

Thomas se réveille en sursaut, frissonnant légèrement. Il se relève et Minho lui fait face. Ce dernier le regarde, étonné avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu es vraiment un inconscient. C'est une chance que tu sois encore en vie.

— Quelle sont ces créatures ?, demande-t-il en pointant celle qu'il a écrasé.

— Des Griffeurs. Tu es rusé mais cela ne suffit pas pour pouvoir parcourir librement le Labyrinthe. »

Minho le reconduit jusqu'à la sortie et part pour son exploration quotidienne. Gally le prend violemment par le bras et le jette avec négligence dans une de leurs prisons.

« Tu y réfléchiras deux fois avant de jouer les héros. », lui dit-il

Il s'éloigne et Chuck vient le voir.

« Tu es encore en vie ? Personne n'a jamais survécu la nuit …

— Je suis resté caché … Tel un lâche en fin de compte.

— Un lâche inconscient qui tient à sa vie., dit la voix de Newt.

— J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Je ne te retrouvais plus hier matin … »

Newt rejoint Chuck.

« C'était inutile d'aller dans le Labyrinthe pour montrer à Gally qu'il a tort à ton sujet.

— Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'y suis allé. Je veux quitter cet endroit à tout prix.

— Comme nous tous. Ecoute, laisse faire les experts et reste à ta place. Si tu voulais faire bonne impression, c'est raté. »

Il s'éloigne, suivi de Chuck. Thomas soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Il est revenu en vie ?, demande Alby à Newt.

— Oui. Jusqu'à présent, ceux qui restaient la nuit dans le Labyrinthe ne revenaient pas ou nous trouvions leurs corps en décomposition des semaines plus tard.

— Il t'a dit pourquoi il y est allé ?

— Il veut partir. Je sais que tous les nouveaux réagissent comme cela mais lui, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il veut quitter le Bloc. Il est têtu.

— Je vois. »

Alby soupire et ferme les yeux.

« Selon Minho, il est rusé mais ce n'est pas assez pour être un Coureur. Apparemment il aurait réussi à tuer un Griffeur.

— Comment ?

— Il a laissé le suivre et le Griffeur s'est retrouvé écrasé entre deux murs.

— Ce serait le premier qui parvient à réaliser un tel exploit aussi facilement.

— Il a beau dire qu'il est allé dans le Labyrinthe parce qu'il veut fuir mais je reste persuadé qu'il voulait montrer à Gally de quoi il était capable.

— Peut-être et d'ailleurs, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire. »


End file.
